My December
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: oneshot. Bulma is a teen model all the way in Japan, she’s going out with Vegeta. It’s christmas time, and the only year that Bulma isn’t able to come home. A few thoughts from Vegeta. bv, gc, and jk. Sounds bad, but just read…pretty plz?


**Author's Note:** This is my second one-shot. Just thought that I would get this out before starting up another long long long story like I did with 'TDOATL'. This is sort of half of a song fic, but really just a one-shot so remember to review and tell me what you think about this one!

There are hints of adult situations in here, but nothing too graphic that would _completely_ ruin the innocent minds out there…just little hints. You can totally tell that I so meant to put this up for the x-mas special but obviously that didn't go as planned since I kept on hesitating about putting this up…n e ways, I finally decided to put this up because a certain someone :wink: asked me repeatedly about it (damn me for posting my future fics on the bio pg.)

Summary: A short A/U. Bulma is a teen model all the way in Japan, she's going out with Vegeta. It's christmas time, and the only year that Bulma isn't able to come home. A few thoughts from Vegeta. b/v, g/c, and j/k. Sounds bad, but just read…pretty plz?

Thank you **little-fighter88** who has been there to edit my many mistakes, who has been there to give me a good shove when I never got around to post this fic. :hugs:

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ….but I wish I did. I don't own any of the characters in DBZ….but I wish I did. I don't own Linkin Park….but I wish I did.

* * *

_By Star-brella_  
-  
-

**_My December_**

It was another December morning; snow touched every inch of the ground outside with gray clouds blocking out the sun from shining down on the cold city of New York.

On the streets of New York, there were thick but transparent sheets of ice waiting for the next victim to step on and fall just like the ones before. Located near the slippery roads stood a proud sign that read 'Washington Private High School'.

_This is my December; this is my time of the year  
This is my December; this is all so clear.  
This is my December; this is my snow-covered home_.

At the windows of the four-story school building that lay behind the gates, one could clearly see the bright lights on every window shining out into the dreary December day.

Inside the students were clearly on their free time with everyone either in different groups or doing their own thing. Everyone in the junior class was wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a knee length checker blue and black skirt with a white blouse and dark blue vest. The boys had on dark blue pants, white shirt with a dark blue coat over it.

_This is my December; this is me alone,  
__And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I miss.  
__And I take back all the things I said that made you feel bad_

"**Vegeta**!" The loud voice, broke through the headphones that the flame haired boy was wearing, an annoyed expression was placed on his dark features as he turned his face away from the window.

"What?" Vegeta demanded, not bothering to hide the annoyance in this voice as he looked at Goku who had his usual grin on his face.

"Are you done with your math problems yet? Mrs. Thomson said that you have to be done with them to have free time." Goku said, closing his textbook and leaning back in his chair.

He knew perfectly well what Vegeta, his childhood friend was thinking….or whom Vegeta was thinking about the whole time.

"Who said I'm not done with it?" Vegeta huffed, glancing down at his completed paper that lay on the desk in front of him as he pulled his headphones off. The noise of the room filled his ears at once as students talked and laughed with one another.

"You're thinking of Bulma aren't you?" Goku asked, missing his childhood friend too just thinking of her.

"What the hell gave you that idea, Kakkarote?" Vegeta snarled defensively only to get a knowing grin from Goku which irritated him even more. "Why don't you leave me along and go bother that harpy you call a girlfriend?"

"She's busy decorating the room with Juu and Krillan." Goku replied, nodding towards where Juu was standing on a ladder hanging up a banner and Chichi and Krillan working on different decorations.

"WOW! Look! It's Bulma's newest photos!" A red headed girl exclaimed with wonder as she and her friends looked at the magazine laid in the middle of the group.

"Wow, she's so pretty-"  
"-I wish I could be like that-"  
"-she's so beautiful-"  
"-if only I could be half as pretty as-"

Vegeta sighed softly to himself, no matter how much he showed that he didn't care on the outside; he yearned to see her again. It had been a year since she left to pursue her modeling career in Japan. Bulma couldn't come back to New York this summer because of how busy she was, so he had spent the whole summer staring at the poster he had of her in his bedroom wishing she were here with him.

_And I give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to.  
__Give it all away, to have someone to come home to.  
__This is my December; these are my snow-covered trees._

He wanted so much to just hold her within his arms and bury his face in her soft silky blue locks, he wanted his nose to be filled with her unique scent of lavender and spring air. He wanted to hear her laugh, to see her warm deep blue eyes looking back at him.

Vegeta sighed, trying to shake himself out of his thoughts about Bulma. Why he had let her go to Japan to begin with was beyond him. Now she's on the other side of the Pacific Ocean, beyond his reach.

_This is me pretending; this is all I need.  
__And I just wish that I didn't feel like there's something like missed.  
__Take back all the things I said to make you feel bad._

Vegeta quickly grabbed his cell phone from his uniform pocket when he heard it ring, knowing that it was Bulma. She always called around this time, it was night over on her side and he sure as hell didn't care what the teachers thought about him using the phone in class.

Slightly disappointed that it was a text message and a few pictures that she sent him through the phone. He could see that her once shoulder blue locks now reached her lower back as she stood near the harbor, a brilliant smile on her face. Pressing the arrow he read the message and frowned, his heart clenching as he continued to read.

_Veggie-chan! I miss you soooo much. And I want to see you again but with school and modeling things have been getting so busy. I don't think I'll be able to make it back to NY for winter break…I'm sorry. I love you._

His frown deepened as he shoved the phone back in his baggy jeans. Ignoring everyone around him, he pulled on his headphone turning towards the window.

(Japan, Tokyo)

"B-chan come on! We're going to be late!" A deep chestnut colored haired girl called out from the studio doors.

"Coming!" Bulma called back before putting her phone in her pocket as she ran towards the door where her friend stood waiting for her.

"Talking to your boyfriend again?" Hatsumi smiled, her green eyes glittering with care-freeness.

Bulma smiled sadly at her happy-go lucky friend. "I just told him that I won't be able to make it back to for winter vacation."

"And don't tell me, you left him a text message instead of saying that directly to him?" Hatsumi stated more then asked as they walked down the hall towards their changing room for their photo shoot.

Bulma nodded, confirming Hatsumi's statement.

"It's impossible to go back. Mr. Takashi won't give us our break; you were there when he gave us that speech about some crappy ass project we're working on for Christmas." Bulma sighed, walking into a small room with tons of different cloths handing around.

"Yah," Hatsumi agreed, picking up two specific outfits with a paper attached to it with their names on it. Handing Bulma her outfit they walked into the two stalls to change.

"I miss Vegeta so much." Bulma sighed from the stall next to Hatsumi as she pulled off her winter coat.

"Then go back." Hatsumi replied simply.

"But we're in a competition with the other girls. You know as well as I do that if I leave; the bitches are going to take our spot. And all our hard work will go down the drain." Frustration was apparent in her voice as she pulled on the short, silky white dress with diamond lining on.

"You're right," Hatsumi walked out of the stall just as Bulma did. "If you go not only will you ruin your chance but also my chance too. And being the loyal, faithful, caring, kind friend that you are; you would rather stay here and suffer emotionally then leave me."

"Thanks, but you don't have to constantly remind me that I'm on the edge of insanity here." Bulma said sarcastically as they walked towards the studio to get their make-up done.

"STOP!" Hatsumi screamed all of a sudden just as Bulma was about to open the thick brown door.

"What now?" Bulma asked slightly annoyed as she flipped her waist length blue locks over her shoulder. Her blue eyes widened when Hatsumi leaned in to whisper a plan into her ear, a smile slowly spread across her flawless face.

(Vegeta's House)

He sent another swift kick to Goku's stomach and watched Goku fall down to the polished wooden floor. They were in his personal training room, sparring as they often do after school. Both of them were covered in sweat and some blood as Goku called for a break.

Walking over to the benches that lined one side of the wall, Vegeta took the bottle of water from the seat and drank heavily getting ready for the next round.

Goku glanced at Vegeta's tense form as he wiped the sweat and blood off his own face. He could tell that Vegeta was stressed and angry because of the way he fought. No doubt it was about Bulma not calling him or emailing him for the past week.

(New York)

_One day before winter break…._

"So what are we going to do this year for winter break?" Juu asked Chichi as the group walked towards the cafeteria.

"How about staying up in the cabin for a week?" Chichi suggested, walking next to Juu and behind everyone else.

"Too bad Bulma isn't coming this year." Juu said quietly, glancing at Vegeta who had his back to them.

"I miss her." Chichi sighed thinking back to all the fun times they had before Bulma had moved to Japan. "I wish she could stay instead of just visiting every summer."

"Yah, me too." Juu said sadly.

Vegeta was just about to walk in to the lunchroom when suddenly the whole hall turned silent. No one made a sound with their attention focused on the cafeteria door.

In half confusion and curiosity Vegeta turned to look where everyone was looking. The image before him shocked him so much that he had to blink twice to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Well, here we are Ms. Briefs. It's nice to have you in our school. If you have any problems at all, feel free to drop by my office." The middle aged, kind faced teacher said to Bulma as they stopped inside the completely quiet lunchroom.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thomson." Bulma smiled, shaking hands with the teacher. She's been around enough to know how to make a good first impression.

Watching the teacher walk down the hall again, she turned to find that each and every pair of eyes were turned to her; studying her with fascination from the boys, envy and admiration from the girls.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowds of students that all wore the same outfit. A soft smile graced her features, making everyone's eyes widen, when her eyes landed on a particular flame haired boy down the hall. Her smile widened when she saw the slight disbelieve in his intense onyx eyes.

Vegeta watched with fascination as Bulma started to make her way towards him, not removing those deep blue eyes that he missed so much away from him. Her high-heel Gucci boots were the only sound that was made as she walked gracefully towards him. Her long blue hair flowed freely down her back as she stopped right in front of him; his nostrils were filled instantly with her unique scent making his mouth dry in anticipation.

Bulma had to resist a shudder when she looked into his intense eyes that were burning into her. She could feel how tense his form was, as if resisting to devour her. She could clearly make out his powerful chest and strong arms underneath his dark blue jacket and white blouse. Just thinking about it made her body fire up with a familiar warmth.

Leaving only an inch between them as she stepped even closer to his still form, she tilted her head slightly to the side and couldn't help but bite her lips.

In an instant, Vegeta's eyes were focused on her plumed red lips as she bit down on it. It took every last drop of his will, not to crush her to him and take her on the damn table.

"Vegeta?" Bulma soft musical voice flowed out, when she heard a soft growl coming from deep within his chest. Within mere seconds, she was crushed against him, his head buried against her neck and shoulder. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms tightly around his neck as he pressed her against the lockers; her body pressed fully into his heated one.

"Onna…" Vegeta's voice was quiet and heavy, as if just waking up from sleeping. "….Bulma…." His voice was tinted with desperation as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I missed you so much Vegeta." Bulma whispered, running a hand cross his cheek. Closing the last inches between them as she leaned in to capture his lips.

His response was immediate, his tongue forcing its way in her, and his hands running across her body making her stifle a moan. Her hand held his head in place was she responded just as passionately. Suddenly, the warm was gone as he pulled away. The next second she was pulled down the hall and into an empty room….with no clothes.

Quickly shutting the door behind him, he pulled her against him pressing her back against the wall. Bulma gasped, feeling how hard he was when he pressed his body tightly against her. She couldn't help a loud moan when Vegeta ground his hips against hers. She buried her face in his neck, but Vegeta weaved his hand in her soft locks and gently pulled her head up to meet her eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Vegeta's voice was hard and cold, but his eyes soft yet intense.

Bulma struggled to answer with his hot breath against her fanning against her flushed face.

"Because I want to be with you." Bulma whispered, not taking her eyes away from him. "I'm not leaving again."

Her statement made him lean closer to her, his face a hairs breath away from hers.

"I'm not letting you leave again." Vegeta growled; crushing his lips to hers as his hand ran up Bulma's perfectly shaped legs to her hips.

Lunch Room...

"And here I thought that Bulma would have learned some manners about saying hi to her best friend," Chichi complained but her eyes twinkled with joy. "but noooo, she goes and runs off with Vegeta to the janitors closet to make out."

"First of all, Vegeta dragged her off." Juu corrected smirking as they sat at their lunch table. "Second, I don't think they're just making-out."

Chichi couldn't help but grin too knowing perfectly well what Juu meant.

"Do you think Bulma's back for good?" Goku asked, taking a two second break from inhaling his food.

"Why don't you ask me?" A voice said behind them, making them all turn to look at Bulma and Vegeta who stood behind them.

"That fast? I think you made record timing." Juu giggled a devilish twinkle in her icy blue eyes.

"That's why it's called a quickie." Bulma smirked unshamefully, joking. Chichi and Juu laughed out, Krillan blushed, Goku scratch his head, and Vegeta just rolled his eyes at her boldness.

"Come eat then, you two must be hungry after your activity." Chichi smirked, scooting over a little for Bulma and Vegeta.

"So how long are you staying?" Krillan asked curiously.

"I'm going to finish high school here." Bulma smiled, getting a cheer from everyone else.

"But I thought that you said your boss needed you for a big Christmas project that they're working on." Juu inquired with confusion at how Bulma got out of it.

"Did you quit?" Chichi asked, getting even Vegeta's attention.

"Nope." Bulma smiled, letting them guess what had happened.

She and Hatsumi had stayed behind and talked to Mr. Takashi without the other models knowing and the three of them had worked out a plan. Everyday for the past week she and Hatsumi would run over to the studio right after school to do their shoots until late at night, until they were able to finish the Christmas project. And then first thing in the morning, she flew back to New York and registered in this school. Not even her father knew she was here yet.

"You'll find out on Christmas," Bulma grinned mysteriously as she leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder. "Veggie-chan I'm going to stay at your place until my dad comes back to New York too." She laughed at the devilish smirk he shot her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I told you it was a one-shot. Remember to **review** and tell me what you think! Just b/c this is one-shot doesn't mean that you can't express your thoughts about my story right? So **REIVEW!**

Just drop me a line to tell me your out there :hears her own voice echoing:

Click the pretty blue button at the bottom to **review!**

Look at the pretty little blue button, just press it and type a few words!


End file.
